Quand HP et A la croisée des mondes se rencontrent
by Lyra Malefoy
Summary: Quand Harry et Lyra se rencontrent ça fait des etincelles, mais quand Drago et Lyra se rencontrent pour s'allier contre Voldemort .....
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde :  
  
Lyra était assise sur un banc, dans le parc tranquille d'Oxford. C'était l'été. Un grand soleil brillait dans le ciel et lui chauffait la peau. Pantalaimon était pelotonné sur ses genoux et dormait profondément. La jeune fille pensait, elle pensait à Will. Will qui était parti l'été dernier. Elle ne le reverrait jamais. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir d'où provenait un bruit insolite, ses yeux se posèrent sur une déchirure dans l'air. Une fente translucide qui était cachée, presque entièrement par un buisson. Elle avait déjà vu cela :  
  
" Pan ! Pan !  
  
- Oui, quoi, qu'est ce qui s'passe, demanda l'animal d'une voix endormie.  
  
- Regarde, ya une fenêtre !  
  
- Quoi une fenêtre ?!?  
  
- Bah regarde ici, continua la jeune fille en lui montrant le trou dans le vide.  
  
- Mais, je croyais que Will les avaient toutes fermées !  
  
- Moi aussi mais apparemment c'est pas le cas !  
  
- Tu veux jeter un coup d'oeil de plus près ?  
  
- Ouais, allons-y, dit Lyra en espérant tomber sur le monde de Will."  
  
Elle se leva, laissant découvrir sa longue chevelure rose et bouclée. Ses beaux yeux violets scrutaient la fenêtre avec espoir. Pantalaimon s'y glissa silencieusement faisant signe à Lyra de se baisser lentement. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne la regardait. Hélas, un vieil homme avec son daemon souris l'observait bizarrement. Elle se rassit lentement, comme si elle n'avait rien découvert. L'homme continua à la fixer, puis, il la dépassa et continua son chemin. Dès qu'il fut hors de sa vue, Lyra se baissa et traversa la fenêtre, laissant Oxford derrière elle.  
  
Ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa bouche bée. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir, appartenant sûrement à un vieux château. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête à droite, elle vit une peinture représentant une grosse dame, affublée d'une robe rose. Ce qui l'effraya, c'est que la femme bougeait et engagea la conversation :  
  
" Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?  
  
- Je ... euh.. C'est à dire que ...  
  
- Je vois, vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?  
  
- Non, mais ... je ... Avez vous vu une hermine de couleur brun roux passer par là ya pas longtemps ?  
  
- oui, elle est passée par là.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Mais de rien gentille demoiselle, tout le plaisir était pour moi."  
  
Lyra dépassa le tableau et chercha Pantalaimon dans la direction indiquée. La jeune fille était inquiète, ce n'était pas le monde de Will. Elle avait découvert un nouveau monde. Mais Will avait détruit le couteau, Elle l'avait vu faire. Comment était-ce possible qu'une fenêtre soit encore ouverte ? Elle continua son chemin et trouva son daemon.  
  
"Pan ! On est où ?  
  
- Aucune idée, soyons prudents.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison, reste près de moi.  
  
- Attention, j'entends des pas."  
  
En effet, un vieil homme venait d'apparaître. Il portait un chapeau de sorcier bleu clair et une drôle de robe assortie. Le vieillard avait une immense barbe immaculée et des cheveux semblables. Il tenait un petit morceau de bois à la main et semblait anxieux.  
  
" C'est donc vrai ! Commença t-il.  
  
- Excusez moi, mais, qu'est ce qui est vrai, demanda Lyra, cachant Pan derrière son dos.  
  
- Une jeune fille a fait son apparition, précédée d'une hermine brune rousse. C'est inutile de la cacher derrière votre dos mademoiselle, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.  
  
- Mais, où sommes nous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Comment savez-vous que je suis là ? Pourquoi ...  
  
- Doucement ! Calmez vous ... Lyra, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, mais ...  
  
- je vais tout vous expliquer, mais venez donc dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise autour d'une bièreaubeurre.  
  
- Bièreaubeurre ?  
  
- Suivez-moi.  
  
Etrangement; Lyra sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Elle s'exécuta, tandis que tableaux et armures se tournaient sur leur passage. Ils passèrent devant des statues de drôles d'animaux que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin à une statue qui rappelait à Lyra de mauvais souvenirs : une chimère. Pantalaimon, qui était perché sur l'épaule de Lyra glissa jusque dans ses bras et se mit en boule. L'homme murmura quelque chose que Lyra ne pu entendre. La statue s'écarta laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon.  
  
"On dirait de la magie, commenta Pan, abasourdi"  
  
Ils les montèrent pour arriver à une grande porte de chêne. L'homme tourna la poignée et une magnifique pièce apparut. Elle était très spacieuse. Un grand bureau trônait au centre. Le vieillard prit place derrière invitant Lyra à s'asseoir. Pantalaimon sautât sur ses genoux. Lyra le caressa nerveusement. L'homme se racla la gorge et prit la parole :  
  
"Lyra, je vous promet de répondre à toutes les questions que vous me poserez dans la mesure ou je connais la réponse.  
  
- Où sommes-nous ?  
  
- A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école"  
  
L'homme remontât ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur son nez aquilin et lança un regard bienveillant à Lyra, pour l'inciter à continuer.  
  
" De la sorcellerie ? Je suis dans un monde de sorcier ? Vous savez faire de la magie ?  
  
- Effectivement. Au fait, vous boulez boire quelque chose ?  
  
- Oui, je veux bien. Vous avez dit bièreaubeurre tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
- La meilleure boisson sorcière."  
  
Il agita les bout de bois que Lyra avait aperçut quelques instants auparavant, qui devait sans doute être sa baguette magique, et dit :  
  
"Accio Bièreaubeurre"  
  
2 verres remplis d'un liquide jaunâtre apparurent sous les yeux de Lyra. Dumbledore en pris un et tendit l'autre à la jeune fille. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et bu lentement. Elle sentit comme une chaleur lui parcourir le corps. C'était très bon.  
  
" Mais comment se fait-il que vous étiez au courant que je sois là ?  
  
- Vous avez sûrement pu constater que les tableaux parlent.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Eh bien, ils peuvent aussi se déplacer, ajouta t-il en montrant d'un geste circulaire les tableaux qui murmuraient derrière leur dos, et il se trouve que la grosse dame est venue me prévenir de votre arrivée, juste après que vous ayez disparu de sa vue. Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est, comment se fait-il que vous ayez pu rentrer dans Poudlard alors que vous êtes moldue ...  
  
- Moldue ?  
  
- Personne qui ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques. Le château est protégé contre les moldus. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer. Comment êtes vous arrivés ?  
  
- Par une fenêtre qui s'ouvre entre nos 2 mondes, je peux vous la montrez si vous voulez.  
  
- Une fenêtre ? Cela se serrait reproduit ?  
  
- Que voulez vous dire ?  
  
- Cette hermine qui est avec vous, c'est votre daemon, n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, mais comment savez vous ?  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas la première à être arrivée comme cela."  
  
Lyra demeurait interdite. Dumbledore siffla légèrement et un magnifique oiseau rouge et or vola jusqu'a lui.  
  
- Fumseck est un phénix. C'est aussi mon daemon.  
  
- Vous voulez dire, que vous aussi, vous venez de mon monde ?  
  
- Oui, je suis arrivé ici il y a maintenant 102 ans, à l'âge de 11 ans.  
  
- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez vécu jusqu'a maintenant ? Will m'avait pourtant dit ...  
  
- Oui, oui, c'est exact, normalement, dans un autre monde, on vit moins longtemps, sauf dans celui-la; ce qui est particulièrement étrange. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me montriez cette fenêtre et ensuite, nous verrons si nous vous renvoyons chez vous ou si vous restez ici.  
  
- D'accord, suivez moi."  
  
Lyra conduisit le sorcier dans le couloir où se trouvait le tableau de la vieille dame. Hélas, elle avait beau cherché sous tous les angles, la fenêtre restait introuvable.  
  
" Quelqu'un l'a refermée, dit Pantalaimon.  
  
- Mais, comment on va faire ?  
  
- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution, vous devez rester ici."  
  
La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
" Maintenant, nous allons voir si vous en avez les capacités, retournons dans mon bureau."  
  
Cette phrase inquiéta Lyra. Les capacités ? Mais qu'est ce qu Dumbledore voulait dire ?  
  
Ils retraversèrent tous les couloirs croisant au passage d'autres personnes. Une vieille femme stricte avec des lunettes et un chignon serré. Un homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux noirs et gras, assez désagréable. De retour dans son bureau, Dumbledore attrapa un vieux chapeau rapiécé.  
  
" Mettez-le sur votre tête"  
  
L'adolescente s'exécuta et entendis une voix dans sa tête :  
  
" Hum, tiens, bizarre, une sorcière qui a toutes les capacités pour aller dans chacune des maisons ... C'est le 2ème cas en 100 ans ...tu as un avenir très prometteur .... Alors ... ou pourrais je t'envoyer ... je pense que cette maison t'aideras à faire tes preuves ... oui ... GRYFFONDOR !"  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit et lui enleva le chapeau de sa tête et pris la parole :  
  
" Ce que dit le choixpeau est incontestable. Vous irez donc chez les Gryffondor. Mais d'abord, laissez moi vous expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard et l'histoire du monde sorcier."  
  
Le vieux sorcier lui raconta tout. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il y avait 4 maisons à Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Serpentard. Les professeurs qu'ils avaient croisés étaient Minerva McGonagall, qui enseignait la métamorphose et qui était directrice de la maison Gryffondor et Severus Rogue, maître des potions et directeur des Serpentard. Elle su aussi l'histoire de Voldemort et de Harry Potter qui rentrait en 6ème année à la rentrée, dans la maison des Gryffondor. 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse :  
  
Lyra ne savait plus très bien si elle devait se réjouir ou non de rester dans le monde des sorciers. L'histoire de Voldemort la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle pensait à Mme Coulter dont la tâche avait une certaine similitude avec celle du seigneur des ténèbres. Après avoir écouter le professeur Dumbledore pendant près de 2 h, la jeune fille s'était rendue dans la tour des Gryffondor où elle avait fait la connaissance du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière lui avait fait visiter les principaux endroits de Poudlard. Au dîner, dans la grande salle, elle avait rencontré les divers professeurs. C'était encore le vacances à Poudlard. Le château était silencieux la plupart du temps. Il y avait quelques petites exceptions lorsque Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, jouait des tours à Rusard ou à Miss Teigne. Avec Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, Lyra avait élaboré son emploi du temps jusqu'à la rentrée. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore pensait qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, elle pourrait entrer directement en 6ème année, où elle aurait du avoir sa place si elle était entrée à Poudlard à ses 11 ans. Le directeur l'avait pris sous sa protection, ainsi, quand elle du aller faire ses achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, il l'informa qu'il s'était permis de lui créer un compte en banque à Gringotts et de lui remplir. Lyra fut étonnée mais ne discuta pas. Elle s'y rendit accompagnée du professeur McGonagall, avec qui, semblait-il, elle s'était liée d'amitié. D'après les autres professeurs, c'était un lien particulièrement fort puisque qu'elle lui adressait souvent quelques-uns de ses rares sourires. Donc, elle se rendit un après midi, au Chemin de Traverse, accompagnée du professeur McGonagall. Elles se rendirent d'abord à la banque. Des gobelins les conduisirent à la chambre forte n°1909. Lyra fut surprise de voir une belle petite montagne de pièce d'or, d'argent et de bronze, qui étaient, comme le lui avait appris le professeur Chourave, des gallions, mornilles et noises. Après avoir remplit une petite bourse, un gobelin les emmenât à la sortie. Ensuite, les deux sorcières se rendirent chez Ollivander le fabriquant de baguettes magiques. Après avoir essayer une bonne vingtaine de baguettes, Lyra trouva enfin celle qui lui convenait : « En bois de rose, 29,7 cm, avec un poil de licorne à l'intérieur. Une combinaison très étrange, qui pourrait faire des étincelles si elle était utilisée contre quelqu'un de mal intentionné » Lyra n'avait pas compris ce que le vendeur avait dit, mais elle se contenta de payer les 7 gallions que coûtait la baguette et de sortir du magasin. McGonagall l'emmena ensuite chez Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, pour qu'elle puisse se faire une garde-robe sorcière. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était habillée en moldue, avec des habits que le professeur avait fait livrer par hibou express. Lyra essaya diverses robes et il en ressorti que le rose et le violet étaient les deux couleurs qui lui allaient le mieux. Elle acheta donc, 2 robes rose avec un chapeau assorti, une violette, 3 robes noires, un chapeau pointu noir, une jupe, une chemise et une cravate d'uniforme, une cape d'hiver en fourrure avec attaches d'argent, et des gants en peau de dragon. Aussi, sur la demande du professeur, elle se munit d'une magnifique robe de soirée rose pâle. Après avoir payé les deux sorcières firent un tour chez Fleury et Bott, la librairie, pour acheter les manuels scolaires de la jeune fille. En sortant, elles croisèrent quatre sorciers de Gryffondor : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat qui faisaient également leurs achats. Le professeur laissa Lyra en compagnie de ses condisciples de Poudlard, prétextant qu'elle avait quelque chose à aller acheter. Après avoir fait une rapide présentation de Lyra, elle s'éclipsa. « Alors, tu vas rentrer directement en 6ème année, demanda curieusement Hermione. - Oui, mais je ne sait pas si je serais au niveau. - Pourquoi tu ne le serait pas, questionna Ron. » Lyra ne savait pas si elle devait leur dire la vérité. Pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Si le professeur McGonagall l'avait laissée seule avec eux, c'était qu'elle pouvait certainement. « C'est que, commença t-elle, je n'ai jamais fait de magie de ma vie. - Comment ça se fait que tu sois à Poudlard alors ? » Lyra n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur raconter toute l'histoire, sans oublier Will et Pantalaimon. Quand elle eu finit, le regard des 4 Gryffondor était rempli d'admiration. « Whaou ! Et Dumbledore pense que tu seras au niveau ? - Oui, et j'espère qu'il a raison. Mais surtout parlez-en à personne, sinon Dumbledore et McGonagall pourraient avoir des ennuis... - Ouais, t'as raison, mais au fait, tu vas aller dans quelle maison ? - Gryffondor. - C'est cool ! On sera ensemble comme ça ! » Mais ils durent mettre fin à leur conversation car le professeur McGonagall était revenue : « Désolée de vous interrompre jeunes gens mais miss Parle-d'Or et moi devons finir nos achats. - On se verra à Poudlard, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. - Nous aussi. Au revoir professeur, salut Lyra. » Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant la jeune fille et le professeur à nouveau seules. Enfin presque. En effet, Lyra n'avait pas remarqué que McGonagall tenait dans sa main une cage avec une chouette effraie, blanche comme neige, à l'intérieur. « Hagrid m'a chargée de vous offrir ceci à votre arrivée à Poudlard. - Oh ! Elle est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup professeur ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses, demanda Lyra à son daemon qui était resté dans sa poche toute la journée. - Elle est supère ! Comme ça tu pourras envoyer du courrier ! - Oui, un hibou est très utile dans notre monde, renchérit le professeur, maintenant, venez, nous devons encore nous rendre chez l'apothicaire et ensuite, nous retournerons à Poudlard car il se fait tard. » Lyra suivit McGonagall jusqu'à chez l'apothicaire où elle acheta ce que le professeur Rogue lui avait demander. Elles devaient ensuite se rendre au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre la poudre de cheminette. En y allant, elles passèrent devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch où Lyra s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer le Dragon 3000, le meilleur balai du marché. Le professeur Flitwick lui avait tellement parlé du quidditch qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'essayer. Voyant son regard envieux, le professeur McGonagall lui dit : « Le directeur m'a dit qu'il vous ferais essayer le quidditch demain, et si vous avez un bon niveau, il vous achètera un balai et vous fera jouer dans l'équipe des Gryffondor qu'il faut presque entièrement reconstituer. » Lyra sourit et se dirigea vers le Chaudron baveur, le professeur à sa suite. 


	3. Chapitre 3 : vacances à Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : Vacances à Poudlard :  
  
La poudre de cheminette était sans nul doute le pire moyen de transport que Lyra connaissait. De retour à Poudlard, elle était allée ranger ses affaires dans son dortoir et lisait à présent son manuel de métamorphose en attendant l'heure du dîner. Pantalaimon jouait avec Roxy, la chouette immaculée de Lyra. Vers 19 h, elle descendit dans la grande salle, où elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par ses professeurs. Dumbledore lui expliqua que pendant les 3 semaines qui la séparaient de la rentrée, elle aurait tous les jours des cours de rattrapages pour se mettre à niveau. Il lui donna son emploi du temps. Après une nuit calme et paisible, elle se leva. Elle avait hâte de commencer les cours. Rien que de tenir sa baguette magique dans la main lui procurait un immense bonheur. Dans les couloirs, elle se heurta à un jeune homme, blond, les cheveux plaqués sur la tête. Il était pale et avait le nez en pointe. Il paraissait pressé. « Eh ! Mais tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, lui lança t-il d'une voix méchante et traînante. - Excuse moi mais tu pourrais faire de même, répliqua sèchement Lyra, décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, demanda la blond, la rentrée c'est que dans 3 semaines ! - Je pourrais te retourner la question. - ok, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, oublie ça. C'est quoi ton nom ? - Lyra Belacqua. Mais on m'appelle Lyra Parle-d'Or. Et toi ? - Drago Malefoy. - Enchantée, mais t'avais plutôt l'air pressé non ? T'allais chez le directeur ? - C'est pas tes affaires ! - ok, comme tu le sens, mais c'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça ! - T'as pas à me donner des ordres ! - Je sens qu'on va pas s'entendre tous les 2 si ça continue ! - Bon sens de la déduction, mais bon, là j'ai pas le temps. On se recroisera peut-être un de ces jours. - Ouais. » Sans un mot de plus, il traça son chemin. Lyra le regarda tourner à l'angle du couloir. Elle avait décelé dans ses yeux de la tristesse, de l'amertume et de la haine ... Elle détestait rester sur un a priori. Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre : ils se reverraient et dans pas longtemps. Elle se rendit à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, où elle resta silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées, elles-mêmes dirigés sur Drago ... Enfin plutôt sur ces yeux gris, froids qui, et elle le savait, habituellement ne laissaient passer aucun sentiments. Depuis qu'elle était petite, rien qu'en regardant les personnes dans les yeux, elle pouvait deviner leurs pensées et sentiments. Mais elle évitait de le faire ... Là, la colère l'avait laissée s'emporter et elle avait sondé le regard de Drago. Tristesse, amertume et haine ... Ces mots revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Tristesse ... La perte de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose l'attristait ... Amertume ... Et haine ... Oui, de la haine ... C'était le sentiment le plus fort ... Mais il n'était pas dirigé sur elle ... Contre un proche ... Elle reporta son attention sur son repas, qu'elle termina en vitesse, s'apercevant que ses cours commençaient dans 10 minutes. Elle se dépêcha de retourner prendre ses affaires de métamorphose et rejoignit ensuite son professeur. La matinée passa assez rapidement pour la jeune fille. McGonagall eu le temps de lui apprendre 5 formule pour ses métamorphoses, qui étaient du niveau 1ère et 2ème années. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une 6ème métamorphose, la cloche annonça la fin du cours. Elle remercia son professeur et se dirigea vers la sortie mais se ravisa et se retourna. « Professeur, est ce que je peux vous poser une question ? - Oui, je vous écoute. - Dans quelle maison est Drago Malefoy ? - Qui vous à parler de lui ? - Je l'ai croisé ce matin dans les couloirs. - Ah ! Je vois ! Il allait sûrement voir votre grand... Le directeur ... - Mon quoi ? - Non rien ... Oubliez ... Vous irez voir le directeur, ce soir, après votre cours de sortilèges. - Bien, répondit Lyra, légèrement troublée, j'irais. - Pour répondre à votre question, Mr Malefoy est à Serpentard. - Merci. Au revoir professeur. - Au revoir miss. »  
  
Lyra sortit de la pièce et se dirigea dans la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner. Là, elle eu l'heureuse surprise d'y trouver Drago Malefoy, parlant avec Dumbledore. Il semblait énervé. « Mr le directeur, est ce que vous vous rendez compte ? - Bien sur Mr Malefoy, mais je ne peux rien pour vous ! Vous garder ici pendant les vacances signifierait s'opposer au ministère ouvertement, et bien que ce soit ce que j'aimerais faire, cela est totalement impossible ! - Alors pourquoi la demoiselle qui se trouve maintenant derrière vous, reste ici ? - A tiens, bonjour Lyra - Bonjour professeur. - Assied toi, je t'en pris. Tu ne connais certainement pas Mr Malefoy. - Euh, eh bien si. On s'est rencontrés ce matin dans le couloir. - Ah d'accord, pas besoin de vous présenter alors ! - non, ça ira, mais professeur, vous avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi elle reste ? - Nous parlerons de cela plus tard monsieur Malefoy. Ne gâchons pas un si bon repas avec ces histoires. Mangeons maintenant ! »  
  
Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Lyra et Drago faisaient connaissance. La lueur de ses yeux gris reflétait l'espoir, l'intelligence, la soumission ... Encore une fois Lyra s'était laissée aller... Il fallait à tout pris qu'elle arrête ! Mais pourquoi arrivait-elle à se contrôler lorsqu'il s'agissait de certaines personnes alors qu'elle n'y arrivait pas face à Drago ? Finalement, Drago était assez sympathique, mais il avait l'air de souffrir ... Etait-il ami avec Harry ? Lyra ne savait pas pourquoi, elle aurai jurer que non. Pourtant, ils se seraient certainement très bien entendus ... Enfin de ce qu'elle connaissaient d'eux ! A ce perdre dans ses pensées, ce qui devait arriver arriva ... Elle perdit le fil de la conversation ... Et quand elle en sortit enfin, elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi parlaient Drago et Dumbledore ... Le déjeuné prit fin et Lyra dû abandonner la table pour se rendre en cours. « On se voit plus tard Drago. - Ouais. Salut Lyra » * Peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas perdu* pensa Dumbledore. Les 3 semaines de vacances passèrent assez rapidement. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de permettre à Drago de rester dans le château jusqu'à la rentrée et avec Lyra, ils en avaient profités pour devenir de très bons amis. On peut même dire, des amis inséparables. Lyra continuait ses cours de rattrapages et Drago l'aidait se tenir à niveau. Devenir l'amie de Drago, avait, entre autres, permit à Lyra d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie. Le père de Drago était un mangemort, il avait tué sa mère car il avait découvert qu'elle soutenait Dumbledore dans sa lutte contre le ministère alors que lui-même était employé là-bas, et c'était pour cette raison que Drago avait demandé à Dumbledore l'hospitalité à Hogwarts. Elle avait aussi appris ses différents avec Harry et ses amis. En échange, Drago savait aussi tout de sa vie. De Will à Mme Coulter, en passant par Iorek et Sérafina Peckala. Il y avait eu aussi un moment capital. Le soir de sa 1ère rencontre avec Drago, elle était allée voir Dumbledore comme prévu. ~* Flash-back *~  
  
Lyra monta les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur et frappa. Elle trouva le professeur assit derrière son bureau, le visage grave. « Assied toi Lyra, je t'en pris. Met toi à l'aise. » La jeune fille s'exécuta. « Ce que j'ai à te dire est d'une extrême importance Lyra. Je te prierai de ne pas m'interrompre. » Lyra acquiesça. « En faisant des recherches dans ma mémoire, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui nous lit. Cette Mme Coulter dont tu m'avais parlé en arrivant ici, avait pour prénom Marisa, est-ce exact ? - Oui. - Bon, je pense que je vais en venir directement au fait. Dans cet autre monde, d'où nous venons initialement tous les 2, à mon époque, nos parents décidaient à notre naissance avec qui nous nous marierons plus tard. Une jeune femme du nom de Christella m'était destinée. Hélas, comme je te l'ai raconter, la veille de mes 11 ans je suis passé par une fenêtre, identique à celle que tu as franchie. J'ai eu la chance, quelques années plus tard, 11 ans pour être précis, de pouvoir retourner dans mon monde initial. Mais je suis tombé gravement malade. Il fallait absolument que je rentre à Poudlard pour qu'on puisse me soigner. J'avais juste eu le temps d'apprendre que Christella me croyant mort, ne s'était jamais marier, parce que la loi l'interdisait. Elle a eu tout de même le droit d'adopter un enfant. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Une de ses très bonnes amies avait une fille. Hélas elle et sont mari furent tués dans un incendie, laissant à l'abandon leur enfant. Christella refusa que l'ont mettent cette enfant dans un orphelinat et elle l'adopta. Elle s'appelait Marisa et avait 3 ans. Même mort, j'étais le père adoptif officiel de Marisa. Et si tu es, comme tu me l'as raconté, la fille de Marisa, je suis donc ton grand père adoptif. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui ai élevé ta mère. »  
  
~* Fin du Flash-back *~  
  
Dumbledore était son grand-père. Drago avait été le premier au courant. A présent, c'était son confident. Le lendemain serait la rentrée. Les élèves devraient arrivés dans la soirée et elle devait aider les professeurs à décorer la grande salle. Cela, avaient-ils dit, sera un excellent moyen de tester ce qu'elle avait appris durant ces 3 semaines. Elle occupa donc toute sa matinée à lancer tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. D'après les professeurs elle était très douée. Le reste de la journée, elle passa son temps a essayer de découvrir de nouveaux endroits avec Drago. Même après 3 semaines elle découvrait encore des lieux cachés. 


	4. Chapitre 4 : La rentrée

Chapitre 4 : La rentrée :  
  
Lyra et Drago étaient dans la grande salle, assis à la table des Serpentard et attendaient l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Avec impatience pour Lyra, sans hâte pour Drago. Ils entendirent enfin un brouhaha incessant venir du corridor. Lyra se leva et alla rejoindre sa table respective déposant au passage un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Puis les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer tous les élèves de la 2ème à la 7ème année, suivis des professeurs. Tous s'installèrent autour des tables, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville vinrent rejoindre Lyra. « Salut Lyra ! - Salut ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que les 1ères années entre bruyamment dans la salle, admirant le plafond étoilé, la longueur des tables ou encore le nombre d'élève, comme l'avait fait Lyra à son arrivée. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers la table des professeurs, suivit des petits élèves, où trônait un chapeau miteux, posé sur un tabouret à 3 pieds. Le chapeau chanta une chanson. Ensuite, le professeur appela les élèves 1 par 1, le choixpeau les envoyant dans les différentes maisons. Lorsque tout le monde fut répartit, Dumbledore fit son discours : « Bonsoir à tous, voici une nouvelle année qui commence, placée sous le signe de l'union et non de la discorde. Commençons par les habituelles recommandations, comme vous le savez tous, il est interdit d'entrer dans la forêt interdite sans permission d'un des professeurs. » A ce moment là, Lyra aurait juré que le regard de son grand-père s'était tourné vers leur table. « Je vous rappelle aussi que 50 objets ont été ajoutés à la liste des objets-magiques-considérés-comme-dangereux-et-qu'il-est interdit-d'avoir- dans-l'enceinte-du-collège, par les soins de Mr Rusard. Vous pouvez consulter cette liste dans son bureau. Ensuite, notre nouveau, ou plutôt devrais-je dire nouvelle, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a été retardée, elle n'arrivera donc qu'en fin de semaine. Toutes les heures où vous devez l'avoir seront des heures libres. Une dernière chose, nous accueillons parmi nous une nouvelle élève, qui arrive directement en 6ème année, elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor par le choixpeau, et je prierai de ne pas lui poser de questions sur son passé, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement, et comme il se doit, pour lui montrer la bonne hospitalité de Poudlard, Miss Lyra Parle-d'Or ! » Dumbledore lui fit signe de se lever. Lyra s'exécuta et rougit, pendant que la plupart de l'école la dévisageait. Elle fit un sourire à Drago qui lui rendit ajoutant un clin d'œil. Elle se rassit enfin et vit Harry froncer les sourcils. « Tu m'avais pas dit que tu connaissait Malefoy ! - parce que quand on s'est rencontrés je le connaissais pas encore ! - Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? - Je sait pas pourquoi vous vous aimez pas mais moi je vous trouve tous très gentils ! Drago est adorable quand on le connaît ! - Adorable ou pas, Malefoy et moi on s'entend pas et rien ne changera ça ! » Lyra pensa que ça ne servait a rien de continuer cette conversation. Elle se tourna donc vers Hermione qui engagea la conversation la première : « Comment tu fais pour avoir des cheveux roses comme ça ? - Eh ben dans mon monde on appelle ça être métamorphagiste, ici, Dumbledore m'as dit que ça s'appelait métamorphomage. - Tu es une métamorphomage ??? - Oui ... Mais je pari qu'il y a plein de personnes qui le sont ! - Oh non ! C'est très rare un métamorphomage ! - Tu es sûre ? - Oui ! J'en ai rencontré qu'une dans ma vie ! - Eh ben ... Je savais pas que c'était si rare ... Pourquoi Drago m'a rien dit ? - Tu parles de Malefoy ? - Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à l'appeler par son nom de famille ?! - Eh ben pour nous il a toujours été le sale-gosse-fils-à-son-papa- mangemort-qui-insulte-tout-le-monde ! Et nous, pour lui nous seront toujours le-trio-avec-la-sang-de-bourbe-le-balafré-et-la-pauvre-belette ! - Sang de bourbe ? - Sorcier dont les parents sont moldus, comme les miens... - Ah ... Désolée ... Mais son père est un mangemort ? - Oui, pratiquement tout le monde sait ça. Mais laisse moi te prévenir, si on te voit traîner avec lui, les Gryffondor ne s'entendront pas bien avec toi. Il est réputé pour détester tout le monde, sauf les Serpentard bien sur, et attirer plein d'ennuis aux Gryffondor ... Surtout à Harry, Ron et moi ... - Peut-être mais si il est comme ça c'est qu'il souffre ! Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, je lui ai promis ... Mais ce n'est pas les Gryffondor qui briseront une amitié. Drago est mon meilleur ami et ça ne changera pas ! - Si tu penses que ça marchera, je respecte ton choix. » Lyra allai répondre, mais son grand-père se leva et réclama le silence : « Silence jeunes gens ! Il se fait tard et maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés, nous pouvons aller nous coucher car une dure journée nous attend demain. Les préfets et préfets en chef sont priés de raccompagner leurs condisciples dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain au petit déjeuné. Bonne nuit à tous. » Les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la salle dans un brouhaha immense. Lyra qui, à cause de la foule, n'avait pas pu aller voir Drago lui adressa un signe de la main auquel il répondit avant de reprendre sa conversation assez envenimée avec une fille à la tête de pékinois. « Pansy Parkinson, dit Hermione qui se trouvait près d'elle et qui avait suivi son regard. - Elle est à Serpentard ? - Oui ... Et elle tourne autour de Malefoy depuis notre première année et je crois qu'il ne peu plus la supporter ... » Lyra détourna son regard pour le reporter sur Drago, où elle croisa les yeux chocolat de Parkinson qui lui lança un regard rempli de haine. Elle monta à la suite de Hermione à leur dortoir où elle prit son livre sur les plus grandes feintes de quidditch et elle descendit s'asseoir pour lire au coin du feu dans la salle commune. A peine ¼ d'heure plus tard, deux hiboux vinrent se poser à coter d'elle. L'un était noir ébène et l'autre était un hibou grand duc appartenant à l'école. Elle prit le parchemin qui était accrocher à la patte du hibou noir, le déplia et pu lire :  
  
Rendez-vous, ce soir, minuit, dans la salle derrière la bibliothèque, je  
te provoque en duel. Viens seule, Drago sera avec moi.  
Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Elle répondit par l'affirmative, veillant à ce que ses amis ne voient pas ce qu'elle écrivait. Si jamais ils le découvraient, elle était sûre qu'ils lui empêcheraient d'y aller. Elle pris ensuite le parchemin du 2ème hibou et découvrit une lettre de son grand père :  
  
Lyra,  
Suite aux essais de quidditch que tu as fait pendant les vacances, j'ai  
l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es prise en tant que poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry étant le capitaine, il sera prévenu aussi par  
hibou. L'équipe se compose de :  
Poursuiveurs : Lyra Parle-d'Or (6ème), Ginny Weasley (5ème) et Actuma  
Ringle (5ème)  
Attrapeur : Harry Potter (6ème)  
Batteurs : Dean Thomas (6ème) et Seamus Finnigan (6ème)  
Gardien : Ron Weasley (6ème)  
Capitaine : Harry Potter (6ème)  
  
Le prochain match apposera les Poufsouffle aux Serdaigle, le 16 octobre.  
Ensuite, se jouera Gryffondor/Serpentard, le 20 novembre.  
  
Les autres matchs et dates te seront communiqués ultérieurement.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Lyra sourit et monta ranger les parchemins dans son dortoir. Il lui restait 3 heures avant son rendez vous. Elle décida de dormir un peu. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit. 2h30 plus tard, Pantalaimon la réveilla. Elle se leva, pris sa cape, sa baguette et son daemon dans sa poche. 


	5. Chapitre 5 : le duel

Chapitre 5 : Le duel :  
  
Lyra se leva, pris sa cape, sa baguette et son daemon dans sa poche. Elle se dirigea en silence hors de la salle commune, glissant comme une ombre vers la bibliothèque. Pantalaimon était partit en éclaireur devant pour la prévenir si il y avait quelqu'un. Soudain, elle entendit 2 voix. C'était apparemment 2 professeurs. Elle entra précipitamment dans une salle de classe vide, regardant à travers la fente de la porte. Elle vit passer devant elle, Rogue et McGonagall : « Il n'en est pas question Severus ! - Mais voyons Minerva ! Imaginez un peu ! - Même si c'est très tentant, il n'en sera rien ! - Minerva, Albus ....... »  
  
Mais elle ne pu entendre la suite car ils s'étaient éloignés. Discrètement, elle sortit de la salle et continua son chemin. Deux fois elle croisa Miss Teigne et du recourir à un sortilège d'expulsion pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille. Elle arriva ensuite, cinq minutes en avance au lieu de rendez- vous. Elle détailla la salle : c'était une salle de classe, apparemment inutilisée vu la couche de poussière qui se trouvait sur les tables et les chaises. Un vieux tableau représentant une fée avec une licorne était accroché au mur. Etonnament, il n'était pas sale comparés aux autres objets. Elle ne pu continuer de détailler la salle car quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle. Pansy Parkinson se tenait devant la porte avec sa baguette, Drago derrière elle, la mine fatiguée. « Tu es déjà là, lui cracha Pansy - Eh oui ! Tu espérais que je n'allais pas venir, je suis pas comme ça. - Bon assez parler, passons aux choses sérieuses - Attends, déjà j'aimerais savoir la raison de ce duel ! - C'est pourtant simple, tu es nouvelle, Drago est à moi et tu te crois tout permis ! - Tu es donc de nature possessive ! - Je n'appartiens à personne ! Déclara Drago qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. - Je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour un truc aussi débile, dit Lyra, Drago n'est pas un objet ! - Tu déclare donc forfait ? » Pansy la mettait à l'épreuve. Elle regarda Drago qui se trouvait derrière Pansy et elle vit qu'il lui faisait non de la tête. « Non, je n'abandonne pas. Mais battons nous pour une meilleure cause. - Que proposes-tu ? - Celle qui perd le duel devra porter une robe noir avec écrit en rose fluo dessus : Je ressemble à un pékinois et j'aime ça ! - ok, pas de problème ! Mais on va pas faire le duel ici, c'est trop risqué, suivez moi. » Elle se dirigea vers le tableau représentant une fée et une licorne, et de sa baguette magique, tapota 3 fois la toile. Le tableau disparut, laissant apparaître une porte en bois. Drago n'eu pas l'air surpris. Apparemment, il connaissait l'endroit. Il suivi Pansy. En dépassant Lyra, il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Rictusempra, c'est son point faible ! » Lyra sourit et entra à sa suite. A peine eut elle dépassé la porte que cette dernière se referma violemment. « On peut commencer, dit Pansy, Drago sera notre arbitre. - ok. - Honneur au perdant, commence. - RICTUSEMPRA !! » Pansy fut prise d'un fou rire qui dura un bon quart d'heure. Elle ne parvenait pas à dire la formule : « ST...UPEF....IX ! » Mais rien ne se passa : « A toi Lyra, dit Drago, elle a perdu son tour. - ok, JAMBENCOTON ! » Les jambes de Pansy se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba par terre. « PE...TRIF...ICUS.....TOTAL....US !!! » Lyra esquiva le faible sort que son adversaire avait réussi à jeter. Drago dit que c'était encore à Lyra de jouer. « STUPEFIX ! » Le sort atteignit Pansy de plein fouet. « Je crois que c'est fini, dit Lyra - En effet ... Bravo en tout cas ! Répondit Drago - Bah ... C'était pas bien difficile ... Merci pour le premier sort ... Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille, ajouta la jeune fille en désignant Pansy. - Elle m'énerve au plus au point ! Depuis la première année elle me suit de partout ! Je la soupçonne de vouloir sortir avec moi, dit le Serpentard avec une mine dégoûtée, en tout cas c'était bien trouvée l'idée du gage ! - Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me battre sans raison ... Pas que tu ne soit pas une bonne raison mais ... » Elle se tu, gênée. Rougissant elle baissa la tête. « Eh ..., dit Drago en lui prenant le menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux ... Oh non ... Pas ses yeux ... * pensa Lyra, mais elle n'eut pas le choix, elle fut confronté une nouvelle fois à son regard d'acier ... L'espoir, l'envie ... L'envie ? Mais l'envie de quoi ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de penser car Drago l'avait embrassé. Agréablement surprise, elle recula de quelques pas et détailla Drago du regard, le regard interrogatif. « Désolé, murmura t-il, je ... - shhhh ... dit Lyra » Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa une fois, sourit, et sortit de la salle rapidement, laissant là Drago et ses sentiments, avec Pansy, toujours inconsciente. Elle regagna son dortoir silencieusement, se coucha et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, n'ayant pas penser à la réaction de ses amis. 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Lucius Malefoy

Chapitre 6 : Lucius Malefoy :  
  
Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller en cours, Lyra croisa Hermione dans le dortoir : « Où étais-tu cette nuit ? - Bonjour Hermione. Cette nuit ? - Oui, à minuit t'es sorti de ton lit. - Je ... - T'as pas fait de bêtise ? - Non ! - Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ... - Oui ... Mais ... Bon ok, mais promets moi d'en parler à personne. - Ok. » Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passer cette nuit ... « En duel ? - oui ... - Malefoy t'a embrassé ? - Il s'appelle Drago ! Et oui il m'as embrassé et alors ? - Mais c'est Malefoy !!! - Peut-être que toi, Harry, Ron et Neville avez des différents avec lui mais moi c'est différent ! - Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? - Je ... Je sais pas ... - Tu fais comme tu veux, après tout, c'est ton choix, mais je te demande juste de réfléchir aux décisions que tu prendras ... Je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ... - Promis - Et si tu veux parler tu sais que je suis là ! - ok, mais surtout, pas un mot de tout ça à Harry et Ron, d'accord ? - Oui. » Elle descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. En jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, Lyra vit que Drago n'y était pas. Et Pansy Parkinson non plus. Où étaient-ils ? « Lyra ... Lyra ! - Hein ? Quoi ? - Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? - Non, rien. J'ai pas faim, j'vais chercher mes affaires pour aller en cours. - Lyra ? - oui ? - Tu as tes affaires à la main déjà, lui fit remarquer Harry. - Ah oui ... Eh ben ... J'vais à la bibliothèque ... Faut que j'aille réviser un truc. » Elle partit précipitamment, se dirigea vers la salle derrière la bibliothèque. Elle entra, tapota le tableau et entra dans la salle où s'était déroulé le duel. Elle était vide. Drago pouvait être n'importe où. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait. C'était totalement stupide. Il était sûrement dans sa salle commune, en train de parler avec des amis. Elle allait partir, se persuadant qu'elle se trompait quand elle fut interrompue par un bruit de l'autre côté du tableau. Elle reconnut la voix de Drago : « Non, je n'irais pas ! - Tu feras ce que je te dis Drago ! Disait une voix froide, suivie d'un bruit sec comme une main qui frappe une joue. - Jamais vous en m'obligerez à faire ça ! Jamais ! - Tu vas m'obéir ! - Non ! Je n'irais pas lécher les bottes d'un soi-disant seigneur ! - Le maître m'a demandé de t'amener à lui, et je le ferais ! - C'est hors de question ! - Endoloris ! - ... - Tu ne veux toujours pas ? - N...non... » Lyra ne pouvait pas en entendre plus ! Elle ouvrit la porte qui la séparait de Drago et de l'homme qu'elle avait reconnu comme son père. « Drago ! - Lyra ? » Elle se précipita sur lui, le retenant car il allait tomber. « Est-ce que ça va ? - O...oui... - A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda froidement Le père de Drago - Lyra Parle-d'Or, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton, et, vous êtes ? - Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! - Je peux en dire autant ! - Ah ! Vous voulez jouer à ça ! Lucius Malefoy, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. - Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait à Drago ! - Je fais ce que je veux à mon fils ! - Vous lui jetez des sortilèges impardonnables ? Mais vous êtes fou ! » Elle regarda Drago qui lui lançait un regard suppliant. « Arrête Lyra, laisse-le ... Il est capable d'en faire autant sur toi ... - Qu'il essaie ! Allez viens, on va à l'infirmerie ! » Elle soutint Drago et sortit de la salle lançant un regard plein de haine à Lucius Malefoy. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Lyra appela l'infirmière qui, heureusement, ne posa pas de questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago était de nouveau sur pieds. « Il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore. - Hors de question ! J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça ! - Mais Drago ! C'est ta santé qui en dépend ! - Tu crois que c'était pourquoi que je voulais rester ici pendant les vacances ? Mon père veut faire de moi un mangemort ! - Mais ... - Laisses j'te dis ... Je c'est de quoi je parle ... C'est pas la première fois ! - D'accord ... Mais promet moi une chose, si jamais il recommence, laisses moi lui régler son compte. - Non ! Je ne permettrais rien qui te mette en danger ! - Alors promet moi au moins de m'en parler ! - D'accord. Par contre t'en parle pas à Potter et ses amis ! - Evidemment ! » Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours. « On va être en retard en potions ! Aller, viens, ça va pas le faire pour le premier jour ! » Lyra pris Drago par la main et l'entraîna jusque dans les cachots. 


End file.
